Upside-down
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: May and her friends have just watched Spiderman and May thinks that upside-down kissing scene (you all know which one) was absolutely adorable. Only Drew thinks the opposite. So what happens when May gets the chance to prove him wrong? Contestshipping oneshot! I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


**A/N: This is for AdorableSkitty's birthday! Yay! She's another really good friend of mine ;) And she's helped me a lot with inspiration and encouragement.**

**So Rose, I'd like to say a huge thank you and happy birthday! ;P And I hope you have an awesome day! This is my present for you ;) I hope you like it.**

**-Rach aka Stocky-parker-dog**

* * *

Drew's POV

"Aww!" May squealed as soon as we came out of the movie theatre, "That was THE most ADORABLE scene in the entire universe."

No, May and I were not on a date. I hadn't quite worked up the courage yet. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm overconfident and all that so it shouldn't be that hard right?

WRONG!

It was the most daunting thing ever to ask a crush out. Especially May, who was so independent.

Back to where I was.

Yeah, May and I WEREN'T on a date. Somehow Gary, Ash and Paul had roped me into coming to the movies with them. Actually it wasn't that hard to convince me. They told me we were going to see Spiderman. Action movie? Of course I'd want to go see it with a few other guys. What they didn't tell me was they had also invited their girlfriends.

Ash's hothead gym leader girlfriend Misty, who you wouldn't want to mess with because she wielded the most fear weapon; a mallet. And she had a short temper. I was glad she didn't introduce that tactic to May. I could only imagine the sorts of bruises I'd be nursing because of the sheer amount of teasing I did.

Paul's bubbly and according to him, troublesome girlfriend Dawn. She was bubbly, girly and I honestly couldn't figure out how the cold hearted, cruel and sometime rude Paul had managed to have her as a girlfriend. I didn't even know Paul was interested in that sort of girl. I guess it goes to show the case, 'opposites attract'. This was a severe case of opposites.

Gary's shy, but aggressive and independent girlfriend Leaf. I didn't know much about her. Like I said, she was shy when around new people, but according to May, when you got to know her she wasn't such a shy little girl and actually quite fearsome when she wanted to be. All I can say about this couple was it was once again surprising. I'd wondered at when Gary would settle down and get a serious girlfriend, I just didn't think it would be so soon. Apparently Leaf was 'immune' to his 'charms' and brushed off any attempt he made to flirt with her. Don't ask me how he managed to charm her; I don't know the full story.

And of course the girls had to invite May, who felt a little left out. And that was how I'd ended up how I was. The awkward situation where May and I were the only ones not dating each other. The movie was packed with couples kissing. I mean come on! That was what you were supposed to do in one of those romantic date movies, not an action film. So it was awkward, sitting. Just staring at the screen, trying not to look at May (who had also been forced to sit next to me) in case she got the wrong idea while I tried to ignore the sounds of lips smacking against each other. It was especially awkward when it came to the bit where Mary-Jane kisses Spiderman in the rain while he's hanging upside-down because May thought it was totally adorable, bring me to the situation at hand. She wouldn't stop going on about it.

"Come on Drew," she whined, "you have to admit it was really cute." I groaned.

"For the last time May, I don't see anything romantic about kissing upside-down. It looks painful even," I said, "like the blood would be rushing to your head and you probably wouldn't be able to focus properly."

"You're such a killjoy," she complained.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just don't find the thought of kissing while hanging upside-down very appealing."

"I'll prove you wrong," May said, "I bet you would enjoy being kissed upside-down."

"I would prefer to be kissed the right way up," I said, trying to refrain from blushing at her indirect suggestion to kissing me.

"You couldn't get kissed the right way up even if you tried," she snorted.

"Oh burn!" Gary exclaimed.

"She got you good," Ash said, holding up his hand for a high five. Paul rolled his eyes and went for the slap, but 'accidentally' missed and smacked his hand into Ash's face.

"Ouch," Ash complained, rubbing his nose. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Paul," Dawn said, "Don't be so mean. Say sorry." Paul glared at Dawn.

"Not gonna happen," he muttered, "I'm leaving." He left. Dawn shot an apologetic glance at Ash, before chasing after Paul, yelling something about being rude or something similar.

"We'd best be going too," Gary said, "We've gotta get out of here. Gotta catch the ferry across to Unova." He steered Leaf away, who batted his hands away from her shoulders and walked ahead by herself. I raised my eyebrows as Gary pulled a face glancing back at us. He really had got himself a headstrong girl.

"Oh quit complaining Ketchum," Misty said, "I don't have time for this. We need to leave. I have a gym battle soon and I can't be late." She dragged Ash, who was still complaining about Paul slapping him in the face, out the doors.

That left May and I by ourselves. Perfect. Not that it really mattered. We were both going the same way anyway.

"Just me and you huh Drew?" May said cheerfully, obliviously happy as always.

"Yeah, just me and you," I said, rolling my eyes, "unless of course you're skipping the next contest." I know it was terrible, but I couldn't miss the chance.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her head tilting to the side in her confusion, "Why would I be missing out on the contest?"

"You know, just thought maybe you'd like to train a little more," I said as nonchalantly as I could, "Seeing the performance you put on at the last one could use an improvement." Her face went red and I smirked, flicking my hair; something that was sure to spur her on. She growled, stomped her foot and stormed out, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like arrogant grasshead. I chased after her.

"Hey, you know I'm joking right?" I said. Normally I wouldn't do this, but normally she wouldn't just walk off on me either. She kept walking, a little faster.

"Hey!" I said. I ran to catch up. I wasn't used to being ignored. Especially by May.

"May, I'm kidding," I said, "I'm sorry ok? Talk to me." She turned slightly. He eyes darted from my face to the side and to my surprise, she actually smirked. May smirked at me!

I didn't have a chance to think about it before I was suddenly pulled off my feet. No joke. One minute, I'm fine, walking, trying to figure out what I'd done to offend her so much, the next I'm hanging upside down in the air, my shirt almost falling over my head so I couldn't see.

"Wha?!" I exclaimed, the only thing able to form in my mouth. I heard May giggling and I groaned, reaching to pull my top down…or up…I didn't know what to call it when hanging upside down. I just pulled it so it wasn't in my face anymore ok?

"Got you!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" I said.

"Sorry, I just saw Team Rocket's really obvious trap and I couldn't resist leading you into it," she said. I groaned.

"Feel like letting me down anytime soon?" I asked. She giggled.

"I just have something to prove first," She said. My eyes widened as she came closer. She wasn't going to do what I thought she was…Was she?

Her hands cupped the sides of my face and I seriously felt like I couldn't move at all. She was serious.

Her lips pressed against mine and the blood rushed to my face for a reason other than the fact I was upside-down.

It was kind of weird to be upside-down and have my nose against her chin, but I wasn't complaining. She was kissing me. And only Arceus knows if I let this past me.

I reached out and put my hands on the sides of her face, completely kissing back.

All too soon she was pulling away, giggling as I tried to focus my gaze.

"Still don't like kissing upside-down?" she asked.

"Just get me down," I said, refusing to admit that she was right. She pulled out a pocket knife.

"Say I'm right and I'm cut it for you," she said, "otherwise you can just keep hanging there." Aww. Really? No 'I'll keep doing it until you admit I'm right'? That was disappointing. I sure wouldn't mind her saying that, but if she did say that, I sure wouldn't be admitting she was right anytime soon.

"Fine," I said, growling, "You're right. I was wrong. Let me down." She jumped up and swiped at the rope, cutting it. I twisted quickly to stop myself landing on my head and ended up landing flat on my back. I freed my legs from the rope they'd been tangled in and stood up, smirking.

"I would still prefer to be kissed the right way up," I said, raising an eyebrow teasingly. She smiled and walked closer. She put her hands on my shoulders.

I smirked. This was great! 2 kisses in one day. I slowly closed my eyes, waiting.

I felt nothing. On my mouth at least. He lips went to my ear.

"And I still remain standing that you couldn't get a kiss the right way up, even if you tried," she whispered, before giggling and running away. My eyes widened.

"Catch me if you can!" She called. I growled. I was going to teach that girl for teasing me!

"I will!" I yelled, chasing after her. I was going to a kiss the right way up. And it was going to be from a certain bandana wearing brunette who was having a little too much fun teasing me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that went interestingly. Honestly I don't know how I come up with these ideas. If I'm honest with you guys, I've never actually watched Spiderman. Don't kill me!**

**Once again Rose, I really hoped you liked this. **

**And tell me what you thought in a review. **


End file.
